Recruited
by MeteoraGirl27
Summary: Raven doesn't know how to stop Trigon or even if she and any of the other Titans can... So she enlists the help of someone much more dangerous...
1. Deal

**_A pretty Authors Note: _**Well, this is obviously set after the events of the Year Long Party which some of you may or may have not read since removed it. And since putting yourself in your story is againstthe rules I've decided to make SMD not myself, but my OC so I suppose if I do that…the mods can't exactly remove this story because SMD isn't **_me _**okay? She is a completely different person, I mean she doesn't even LOOK like me…I hope I get my point across. And if you failed to read the year long party I have it archived on my website but some chapters were lost and I haven't gotten others posted yet… just go to my bio to get the link

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. The only person I own is SMD (Which is not me…at all)

Chapter One: Deal 

Raven sat quietly in her room as the other Titans were downstairs doing their own thing. How could they be so happy when the end of the world was drawing so near? And when they knew that their friend was going to help cause it? Raven knew she had to find a way to stop Trigon if it meant doing something drastic… really drastic. She knew she needed help. She had to fight evil with evil, but who exactly was evil enough to go up against Trigon? She had a few ideas.

Meanwhile, in a room full of buttons and gadgets and other things, a girl sat in a swiveling computer chair with her feet on one of the panels her feet wore black buckling combat boots, she wore red shorts with a dark blue belt with a clip on it for something, the belt was heavily covered in silver round studs and rings meant for securing the belt and they were a bit too big but at least they looked cool, hitched to one of her belt loops and looping back to one of the rings was a gold chain, like the ones you put your wallet on but again she just had it because it looked cool. She had a black muscle tank top on and a necklace with long cylindrical wooden beads being separated by smaller, rounder silver ones. She had a light brown hair with two red streaks in the front and the rest had barely visible blonde highlights, all except the two red streaks were pulled back into two short ponytails at the upper back of her head. She also had a magazine in her face and was snoring quiet loud with headphones in her ears blasting in the usual punk rock/metal variety of music she enjoyed listening to, there was also a sledge hammer leaning against the wall on the right of the girl. This girls name was SMD.

Raven rose through the floor of SMD's highly guarded fortress, of course Raven could get in because SMD didn't have anything keeping Raven from getting in because she didn't know _how _to _keep _Raven _out_ of _anything_. The room which no one but SMD had ever been in, which was called the CCR, was highly air conditioned and would make a good cooling chamber on a day as hot as hell. She looked at the said SMD sitting in her chair sleeping with her headphones on she walked slowly up behind her. The magazine suddenly flew off her face and SMD shot up out of her chair.

"GUITAR SOLO!" she called and started slamming on an air guitar. Raven jumped back and gasped, slightly startled, SMD whirled around to see Raven and screamed her head off, her headphone's fell off and fell around her neck. There was an odd moment of silence as SMD studied the startled Raven, she was holding a book in her hand which she quickly hid under her cape as she noticed SMD noticed it.

"Oh yes" SMD started "Raven, how are you, I almost forgot to ask, WHY ARE YOU HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?" She started panting with anger from the suddenly outburst.

"I phased through your floor" Raven replied calmly.

"Oh" SMD replied, she reached back and scratched her back. SMD pressed a button on her control panel and another chair appeared.

"Have a seat, Raven, there is obviously something you want from me, as you wouldn't have come here if there wasn't" Raven paused for a moment as she eyed the chair and SMD sat back down and turned hers towards Raven's chair which…didn't have Raven in it.

"Seriously" SMD said "The chair is not going to eat you" Raven sat down in the chair softly and looked around the room. SMD pressed another button and two wine glasses appeared on the panel in front of her. She handed one to Raven, she eyed it weirdly.

"It's not poison, it's soda, in a wine glass, and no I did not spike it" SMD said taking a drink of hers.

"You're too calm" Raven accused eyeing her weirdly.

"Yo! Your in MY HOUSE" SMD said "Don't be telling me what I am too much or too little of just tell me WHY THE HELL YOU'RE HERE!"

"Right, that's better" Raven said "Anyways, I need your help" SMD took a sip of her highly carbonated drink which she was recommended NOT to drink but did so anyways because…well it tasted good.

"If you want relationship, break up, school, friend, medical, auto mechanic, sexual, parental, financial, career and or legal advice I can't help you and the door is right there" SMD replied.

"It's much more serious" Raven said. SMD started to look a tad interested.

"Okay" SMD said "Tell me"

"I need you to help me save all of humanity" Raven told SMD. SMD raised an eyebrow then yawned.

"Bor-ring" She said. She looked at her watch and thought for a moment. "You've five and a half minutes to convince me to help you"

"My evil father is going to end the world, he using me to get out of his dimension and into ours, after that he's going to kill everyone and everything that is mortal and take over the world, everyone and everything includes you, and people you care about if there are any, and I if I want to stop Trigon –

"Whos Trigon?" SMD asked

"My evil father" Raven replied "He's sort of like Satan, but worse, anyways if I want to stop him I need the help of someone equally or almost as equally evil"

"So if he's like Satan, that means he's some sort of demon correct?"

"Yes" Replied Raven. "Except he's worse than Satan"

"That is deliciously _cool_" replied SMD rubbing her hands together "I should help _him _instead of you! Oh! I know I could be his messenger and his right hand man – err… girl, there are so many possibilies!" Raven crossed her arms with the book folded safely in between them.

"He's already got a messenger and a right hand man" Raven told her. SMD pouted for a minute.

"Who?" she asked.

"Slade" Raven replied. SMD glanced at her watch, Raven had two minutes left and she still wasn't convinced. She tapped her finger on the arm of her chair impatiently.

"Slade, eh?" she asked turning around in her chair so her back was facing Raven.

"That is also deliciously _cool _but that's beside the point, you still have to convince me to help you, if I help you…what do I get?"

"Ehhh…what do you want?" Raven asked.

"Only you could give me something I want because I wouldn't know I want it because anything else I want I simply press a button and it's there"

"Right" Replied Raven "What if I said, twice because I already said it once, that if you don't help me you'll die"

"I can always press the 'Make myself immortal' button, but the effect usually wears off after about two weeks"

"Buttons aren't going to help us here SMD" Raven growled. SMD sighed and drank the rest of her drink and the glass disappeared, Raven's was still full and hadn't been touched yet.

"Okay, I am willing to make a deal with you, Raven, but first you must tell me what I'm getting in return" Raven thought hard for this one, time was ticking slowly by… what did SMD want…? Something sparked in her mind.

"You know that lava lamp Robin forced you to put in the basement…?" Raven asked. SMD's expression suddenly turned from extremely and horribly bored to extremely and horribly interested.

"Yes, that really, really, really, really, big one that I can't get back from Titan's Tower because you guys put an anti-SMD charm on your entire house?"

"That one" Raven said "If you help me I'll give it back to you"

"Deal" SMD said holding out her hand.

Well… I may or may not continue, if I get enough positive reviews asking me to continue or they will commit suicide then I'll probably continue


	2. Have You lost your mind!

Replies:

Lady Alionae: Hehehhe. Alarm clocks are little bastards aren't they?

Chapter Two: Have you lost your mind? 

The Titans sat around the coffee table playing a card game, Raven had been absent for awhile now, she was apparently going out to her "favorite depressing Café" Which she hadn't visited since season one. Or was it two…

"Ha ha!" Beast Boy called slapping down a tornado card "I beat all of you!" The others looked at their decks with raised eyebrows. Starfire suddenly got a grin on her face and grabbed a card from her hand and put it on the table.

"I do believe that this card can defeat anything?" she asked, everyone looked at it. It was the legendary meteor card.

"Darn it!" Robin swore "I lost again!" Starfire suddenly glared at him.

"Uhh… but this time it's okay because Star beat me" he said smiling. Starfire grinned. At that moment Raven walked in the door.

"Uh guys, I've found some help in our upcoming battle against Trigon" She told them.

"That's great Raven!" Robin exclaimed standing up "Who'd you get?"

"Titans East?" asked Cyborg excitedly.

"Batman?" Robin asked

"No…it's not any of those guys…" Raven started, knowing she'd made a mistake, even if that mistake was going to help them stop the end of the world.

"Oh cut out with the whole cliffhanger thing!" Came a familiar voice and SMD pushed her way past Raven.

"Your help is me!" she said pointing to her chest with her thumb. Robin gulped. Starfire shrieked, but Cyborg and Beast Boy on the other hand.

"SMD!" they exclaimed "Long time no see!" she high-fived Beast Boy and pounded her fist against Cyborg's, rubbing her knuckles afterwards.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND RAVEN!" Exclaimed Robin. Raven sighed, yes by all means she probably had lost her mind, if not she probably was going to sooner or later.

"She's the only one who can help us" She said "She has a lot of power, you of all people should know that, Robin"

"But she's annoying!" Robin replied.

"And evil!" Starfire said

"And a freeloader!"

"And mean!"

"And Rude!"

"And abusive!"

"And –

"Thank you so very much" SMD said cutting in "Oh come on, you two know how much I love you! I would never do anything to hurt you aslongasigetmylavalampback" There was a short pause in which Robin looked at SMD and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that last part?" He asked. Raven smacked her forehead and shook her head. SMD grinned.

"Raven promised to give a certain giant lava lamp back if I help you, no lava lamp, then most likely without me all humanity will be destroyed" Robin's face turned into something that resembled a peeled orange that had been forgotten in the refrigerator for about sixth months. Knowing Titans Tower, there probably was one lying around.

"Raven…is this true?" Robin asked. She nodded with the book still in her arm.

"ANYWAYS" SMD said stretching and collapsing on the couch and turning the TV on "Until your evil father comes and makes his way to our dimension I think I'll just relax for awhile"

"Oh no, you are leaving right NOW!" Robin yelled pointing at the door.

"Robin, how many time's to I have to tell you that she's the only one that can help us and not get incinerated in the process"

"I don't care! She's just as evil as he is if not MORE"

"Exactly"

Robin stopped and raised a masked eyebrow (you notice how if his eyes are making weird expressions his mask does too…? Weird...) But anyways that's beside the point.

"What I believe she's trying to say is that if you are to beat Trigon then you'll have to fight fire with fire or in this case evil with evil" SMD informed him. Robin made another weird facial expression then sighed. He put his hands at his sides.

"Fine" He said "But your going to stay here then you have to follow the rules" he told her. SMD raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly.

"Number one" Robin began "NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" SMD snapped her face back into her normal expression.

"Number Two" The spandex-clad boy continued "If you eat anything you must clean it up afterwards, and no but clean it up I do not mean make Starfire do it or else she will undergo some sort of pain –

"Now that's just – SMD started but was cut off by Robin.

"Number Three" He said "No hitting _anyone _with your hammer" SMD's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms like a school kid hearing the teachers ridiculous set of rules that they make just to be the hugest asshole's in the world.

"Number Four, No parties" Robin said. SMD rolled her eyes.

Five hours later…

"Number 784…" Robin said while following SMD into the kitchen. She turned around and smacked him twice.

"Why don't we just stick to the first four?" she asked. Robin shook his head.

"Fine" He hissed "But if you break them at least ONCE I swear I will KILL you" All the other titans gasped and smacked their hands to their mouths.

"I mean" He said taking quick notice the other titans were listening and thought of something quickly "I'll kill you on a video game"

"I'm sure you will" SMD said grabbing another soda, popping the top off, twisting the tab away from the can, breaking it off, examining it, and chucking it at Robin's forehead. Robin's eye twitched as he turned around and walked out from the kitchen. He looked at Raven.

"She was a mistake" He growled.

"Actually!" SMD called from the kitchen "Judging by how my mother treats me I think you're right!" Robin sighed and grabbed SMD's Sledgehammer and beat himself in the head with it and fell on the floor and died…just kidding, he did sigh though. SMD killed off the rest of her soda and threw it in the trash, belched loudly making Starfire, Robin, and Raven flinch. Beast Boy and Cyborg however…

"SWEET! That was Awesome! High five!"

"Right" SMD said pounding her fists together with Cyborg and Beast Boy's. "Last one to the gamestation is a…Robin!"

"BLOW ME!" Robin yelled, once again everyone gasped at Robin's choice of vulgar language. SMD grinned.

"That would be hard to accomplish because of the size of your –

"SMD!" Raven exclaimed angrily. SMD looked at her and did the whole raise eyebrow-grin evilly thing again. She turned back to Robin.

"…feet" She finished and hopped over the couch next to Beast Boy and Cyborg. They pointed and laughed at her.

"Ha ha! You're a Robin" they laughed. She picked Beast Boy up and threw him over her head. He crawled back up and took his usually seat muttering something that sounded like 'F you SMD'

That Chapter was decidedly short. Well You'll have to review and crap like that.


	3. Yes I think I Did

Replies:

Lady Alionae: I've always wondered what would happen if you opened a lava lamp, I think all that's in there is water and wax… but still it makes you wonder… And yes, bashing Robin is fun. It's not that I have anything _against _him; it's just that he's so easy to abuse…

Authors Note: Hi! waves

Chapter Three: Yes I think I did 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION AGAIN!" Robin screamed at SMD. "SODA CANS GO INTO THE RECYCLING BAG **_NOT _**THE TRASH CAN!" SMD rolled her eyes. Robin fumed with anger. It had been a week since SMD had entered Titans Tower, she'd broke all of Robin's 800 rules except the first five because they were the only one's he could remember, because he's dumb like that. He turned around and began to walk away. SMD raised her Sledgehammer, looked at Robin with the face she told him not to look at him with and threw her empty soda can into the trash can.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Starfire shrieked as she entered the living room. Robin whirled around, SMD used her quick thinking.

"Oh my god huge spider!" she screamed bringing the Sledgehammer down on the floor. She picked it back up.

"It's gone" She said innocently smiling. Robin again got that peeled-orange look on his face.

"You were so going to hit me" He growled pushing his way past her and walked off with Starfire probably to go make out or do other fluffy things somewhere. Raven suddenly rose in front of the floor in front of SMD and glared at her.

"We had a deal" She growled "Now if you don't behave yourself and get thrown out by Robin you're not getting your lava lamp back, now start putting soda cans in the recycling bag, and try to control your impulses to hit someone with that thing!" SMD again rolled her eyes. Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. Jeez, she was helping them save the world and this is how she was treated?

"You know what, screw the lava lamp, I can buy another one" SMD said walking toward the door.

"It was an exclusive offer idiot, they don't sell them anymore" Raven told her. SMD stopped dead. Why was she being manipulated by a _lava lamp_?" And better yet, how did _Raven _know that the lava lamp wasn't being sold anymore, she was probably just pulling her chain, but she couldn't chance it, after all, lava lamps were like money, they simply just needed to be obtained.

"Fine" She sighed. Well, it wasn't really manipulation, it was more like….obsession. Cyborg and Beast Boy suddenly came bounding into the room grinning like six year olds in a candy factory.

"Hey SMD you wanna go play football!" Cyborg asked. SMD looked at Raven then back at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Can I? Can I?" She asked Raven sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She like your keeper or something?" Cyborg asked scratching the back of his head in confusion. SMD shook her head.

"Nah, I just like to piss her off like that, yeah anyways, football, why not" Beast Boy suddenly scratched his head.

"There's an odd number of players" He said.

"Yeah, Robin wouldn't play with us" Cyborg told them "Something about it 'getting way too violent if SMD was involved or something like that I don't know"

"It's okay, I can take on both of you" SMD said. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and grinned as if saying 'yeah right'

Fifteen minutes later…

SMD tackled Cyborg and threw him on the ground, then did the same to Beast Boy and ran to the goalpost and threw the ball on the ground. (A/N: I'm not at all sure of the rules of football…I'm a soccer fan)

"Touchdown!" SMD yelled pumping her fists in the air. She walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg and grinned.

"Told ya I could take down the both of you" Cyborg and Beast Boy panted and got up. Cyborg held up one hand with the other on his knee.

"Okay" He panted "I surrender" SMD grinned.

"Gee, I could I use a soda right now" SMD noted holding the football under one arm. She suddenly stopped smiling and titled her head to one side as she looked up at Titans Tower from the football field (Yes, in this fic the Titans have a football field outside of the tower)

"You know too much soda can give you diabetes" Beast Boy told her as he proceeded to put his bones back into their proper places. SMD rolled her eyes; some people were just so _dumb. _

"If I get diabetes then I can just press my button "Cure my diabetes" I've consumed so many sugary things in my life I've already been diagnosed with it _five times_" Cyborg went wide eyed and pressed some buttons on her arm and held it up to SMD.

"You know, if you drink or consume too much caffeine you could also get an anxiety disorder" SMD once again rolled her eyes.

"If I _don't _drink enough caffeine I get all hyper an anxious and crap, you see, normally caffeine is a stimulant so it gets you hyped up and anxious, but me…I've consumed so _much _caffeine and sugar my body has developed a dependency toward it, its sort of like if you're a smoker and you haven't had a cigarette in awhile you become all shaky, yeah that's me with caffeine" Cyborg shook his head and lowered his arm. SMD yawned and sat down on the ground and continued to stare at the tower.

"Why are you starin' at the tower?" Cyborg asked. SMD shrugged.

"Oh I just sense some sort of evil presence in there that's all" she said as if it were a normal everyday thing. Cyborg and Beast Boy however panicked.

"Oh sweet fucking balls of Jesus Christ he's here!" Cyborg shouted. SMD raised an eyebrow. (A/N: I apologize if the last sentence offended anyone)

"Sweet balls of Jesus Christ? God Cy, have some decency" SMD said while yawning. Cyborg and Beast Boy went all freak-mode and started making weird noises and pointing at the tower.

"Eee! Ahh! Eee! OoO! Gee gah gak gak moo-moo pah pah!" Cyborg shrieked while desperately pointing at the tower. SMD got up off the ground and put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow and thought. Cyborg put his hands on his head making himself look like a moose.

"Don't tell me" SMD said "I know this one…there's a deer in the tower…?" Cyborg shook his head. Beast Boy crouched on the ground put his hands on his head in the antler style again.

"RAHHHH" He said getting up and making a monster-face.

"Hmmm… there's a… moose in the tower?" She guessed. Cyborg and Beast Boy shook their heads desperately. Cyborg put his pointer fingers and thumbs together making two circles and putting them under his eyes. While Beast Boy spread his arms out to resemble a "T"

"It has antlers" SMD guessed, Cyborg nodded while still making the impressions of the eyes.

"It has…glasses on its nose?" Cyborg shook his head. SMD looked at Beast Boy making the T.

"It starts with a "T"…" she said. Beast Boy nodded. SMD looked back a Cyborg. He pointed to his eyes and held up four fingers.

"It has 4/20 vision?" she guessed. Cyborg shook his head and pointed to his eyes again and held up four fingers while desperately jumping up and down.

"Four eyes!" SMD guessed triumphantly. Cyborg nodded happily. SMD once again thought for a moment, Antlers, Four eyes, started with a T… hmm… Suddenly she heard a shrill scream coming from the tower that sounded like Raven and a giant antler suddenly broke out of the upper left part of Titans Tower, then the left branch of the "T" broke off and Trigon stepped out.

"TRIGONS in the Tower!" SMD guessed. "Now I get it...oh shit"

"We have to go see if Raven's okay!" Beast Boy said grabbing SMD's wrist and the three of them ran towards the tower like hell. Which, given the current situation would probably be visited sooner or later.


End file.
